


Seeing Green

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Corn beef, spatulas and green beer it must be St. Patricks day.





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Happy St. Patricks Day! Just a silly little fic.  


* * *

When Brian came into the loft his arms where filled with a very affectionate blonde. Justin first kissed him tenderly, then he slowly increased the pressure and depth. Soon their tongues were caressing each other in a tangle for dominance. When they pulled away Brian had to ask, “What was that for?”

Justin smiled. “Just kissing my Irish boy.”

Brian huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes but he couldn’t complain. He loved kisses from Justin, no matter what the reason.

Justin looked a bit sheepish. “Um, Lindsay called; we’re invited to dinner.”

“Ahhh, the real reason for all those kisses, you were trying to butter me up.”

Justin pretended to be offended. “I was not. I needed my fix of Kinney kisses.”

Brian went up to the bedroom to change. “No doubt Lindsay’s waiting to stuff corned beef down our throats.” Brian pretended to gag.

Justin was ever the optimist. “Well, at least you’ll get to see Gus. If you’re a good boy, I’ll take you to Woodie's and buy you a beer.”

“I can hardly wait for the green beer to start flowing,” he said sarcastically.

Justin bit his cheek to stifle his giggle. He knew Brian couldn’t stand green beer, even if it was only dye. Justin lifted up on his toes and placed a soft kiss against Brian’s lips. He knew how to tame the beast.

@@@@@@

When they arrived at casa de muncher, Brian was again tackled; this time around the legs.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, Sonny boy.” Brian picked the boy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Justin leaned in and kissed the boy’s cheek as well. Gus giggled; he loved all the attention and he loved kisses. Gus wiggled into Justin’s arms.

“I drew you a picture.”

Justin smiled his big Sunshine smile. “You did? That’s great, Gus.”

Justin let the boy down who scampered off to get the masterpiece.

Mel grumbled, “At least you’re on time.”

Justin tried to kill her with kindness. “Of course, we are.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it,” Brian smirked.

Gus ran back giving Justin a piece of paper. “It’s a horse.”

Justin smiled proudly at the boy. “Yeah, I can see that. It’s pretty good, Gus.” Justin showed Brian the picture. He hadn’t been lying; it was good especially for someone as young as Gus was. “Maybe you’ll have two artists in the family,” Justin murmured to Brian.

They all sat down at the dining table. They were indeed having corned beef and cabbage. It was neither of their favorites, but Lindsay liked to stick to tradition. Gus sat between his two fathers. Justin thought the boy was lucky; he got to have hot dogs.

Justin thought maybe he had missed his calling and should have been an actor. It was tough to carry on a pleasant conversation and choke down barley edible food with a smile in place. Of course, Brian didn’t even try. After dinner Brian and Justin spent some quality play time with Gus. They stayed long enough to put the boy to bed. Justin smiled lovingly at Brian as he tucked his sleeping son into bed.

@@@@@@

As promised they went to Woodie's where Justin bought Brian all the green beer he could handle. Brian bitched while downing every one. He thought it was ludicrous to put dye in the beer just because it was St. Patrick’s Day. Justin didn’t know what the problem was it all tasted the same. When they came home they played several rounds of bury the shillelagh.

@@@@@@@

Justin groaned the next morning when the alarm went off. His hand darted out and slapped at the button. Justin rubbed his stomach. 

“I am never eating Lindsay’s corned beef and cabbage again.” 

Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “You with the cast iron stomach?”

“I had weird dreams all night.”

Brian listened attentively.

“I dreamed you had this unhealthy attachment to a spatula of all things.” Justin huffed a laugh.

Brian gave him a what the fuck look.

“You went on and on about your spatula and how great it was.”

“Maybe it’s a metaphor for my dick.”

Justin laughed, “Could be. I think at one point you wanted to use it on me.”

Justin padded into the kitchen to pop an antacid.

@@@@@@@

Brian went to work and it was business as usual. He spent the morning going through files, went to a meeting then chewed out the art department for not working up to their potential.

Brian stopped off at the bathroom. He strolled over to the urinal next to a guy that was already there. He unzipped his fly, pulled out his dick and began to piss. He’d been fairly busy and this was the first chance he’d gotten to go. Brian could tell the guy was checking him out or more specifically his dick. He had a great dick but that’s not what caused the guy to do a double take. Brian looked down to see what exactly the guy found so fascinating. All the green beer he’d consumed the night before was coming out the same color it went in. 

Brian growled at the guy, now in a fowl mood. “I’m Irish; what’d you expect?”

He made a mental note to use his private bathroom for the rest of the day. Who knew how long he’d be peeing green. At least Justin was in the same boat as he was. Though, he was an artist and probably didn’t care.

Brian stormed by Cynthia’s desk still grumbling and vowing never to drink green beer again. Cynthia frowned then noted that Brian came from the direction of the bathroom. She was quick on the uptake and put two and two together. She covered her laugh with a cough, got up and hurried to the copy room where she let loose with peals of laughter. The mental image was quite amusing. Cynthia laughed as she held her sides. She bet Brian would be seeing green for a while and that thought set her off again.


End file.
